Lost In Paris
by DeathSugar
Summary: Will you marry me, My deer? HunHan Oneshoot RE-MAKE STORY Romance / Drama


Author : _DeathSugar_

Title : Lost In Paris

Pair : Sehun x Luhan / HunHan

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Fluff, Drama etc

Coment : I just remake the story from my another fanfic (with another cast). I love this story so much, So I remake for this Pair. Yehaaaaaa HunHan is Justice \m/ anyone, wanna read the original story ? :D PM and I will tell you. Hohoho~

Background Music : GUILD - I'll be there for you *kalian bakal suka sama lagu ini kalau kalian dengerin dan tahu artinya. wkwkwk liriknya manis banget !*

Ok .

Happy read !

...

][ _DeathSugar_ ][

Present and Enjoy~

"KITA DITINGGAL DI PARIS?!" Sehun dan Luhan menatap satu sama lain dengan ekspresi yang sangat konyol, dimana mata kedua orang itu saling membuka lebar dan juga mulut yang menganga. Sungguh.. ekspresi mereka saat ini benar-benar tidak elit sama sekali.

"kita bagaimana nanti—semua barang dan dompetku berada dikoper yang Mama bawa—" Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya cemas, sementara Sehun hanya menunjukan ekspresi bingug. Sehun menatap Luhan sekilas lalu mengambil ponsel yang ia simpan didalam saku mantel hitamnya. Sehun nampak menekan di layar touchscreenya dan kemudian mengumpat pelan.

"Sehunnie kenapa?" Luhan nampak khawatir saat Sehun menatap kesal layar iphonenya.

"ponsel mereka tidak aktif." Sehun menghela nafas panjang. "terpaksa kita harus menunggu beberapa hari disini."

"eh—tapi semua barangku—" Luhan tak lagi melanjutkan ketika Sehun menyela, "kau bisa pakai bajuku. Setidaknya kita tidak bisa pulang hari ini" Sehun mengandeng tangan Luhan kemudian melangkah—atau lebih tepatnya menyeret Luhan—untuk meninggalkan bandara.

"Sehun kita tidur dimana nanti?" tanya Luhan polos dan Sehun hanya menatap Luhan, menyeringai.

.

.

.

"HAH?! SATU KAMAR DENGAN PRIA MESUM SEPERTI DIRIMU?" Luhan mencak-mencak(?) saat Sehun mengajaknya masuk dalam kamar hotel biasa itu. Kamar hotel kelas 3, bukan seperti kamar hotel yang biasanya mereka tempati. Bukan ! kamar hotel itu; hanya ada satu kamar tidur dan itu sangat sempit, dan tentu saja Luhan tidak mau mengambil resiko jika berada didekat pacar garong seperti Sehun bukan?

"kenapa kau sehisteris itu satu kamar denganku, hah?!"

"tentu saja, bagaimana jika kau meng-anuanu-Aku, sementara disini tidak ada siapapun. Hanya ada AKU—" Luhan menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan jari telunjuknya, "dan KAU" kemudian berbalik menunjuk Sehun. "kita berdua." Luhan duduk frustasi.

"Hei ! kenapa kau selalu berfikir yang tidak-tidak tentang pacarmu sendiri?"

"karena kau memang begitu adanya !" Luhan menatap Sehun dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu. Sementara tangannya ia silangkan di depan dadanya. Menggemaskan.

"Oh, jadi kau mau aku melakukan itu?" Sehun menyeringai dan berjalan mendekati Luhan. Luhan yang merasa dirinya terancam berada dikandang Mac—err dikandang buaya hanya menelan ludah takut-takut. Menatap Sehun dengan tatapan horror saat Sehun semakin dekat dengannya dan semakin menunjukkan gelagat yang iya-iya, Luhan hanya memejamkan matanya dan mengucapkan beberapa do'a semoga saja listrik padam tapi sayangnya Tuhan tidak menjawab do'anya karena Sehun sudah duduk dihadapannya, memandang wajahnya lekat-lekat, menyentuh sisi wajahnya dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dan ternyata Luhan salah.

"kau bisa tidur sendiri dan Aku akan tidur di sofa." Sehun tersenyum saat mengacak-acak poni Luhan dan mengecup ucuk kepala Luhan lembut. "ah baiklah Aku mandi dulu, my deer~"

][ _DeathSugar_ ][

Sehun menatap sebuah benda yang berada ditangannya, kemudian tersenyum saat tatapan beralih kearah pintu kamar mandi dimana Luhan tengah mandi. Sehun kemudian kembali memasukan kotak merah itu kedalam saku mantelnya dan mengusap wajahnya. Tak lama setelah itu Luhan keluar kamar mandi dengan baju bergambar Bambi dengan celana pendek—yang Sehun belikan tadi—dan dengan keadaan rambut yang masih basah, dan itu sukses membuat Sehun terperangah tanpa berkedip. Oh haruskah Aku mendeskripsikan dengan sangat detail? XD

Jadi begini, Luhan keluar dengan keadaan rambut coklat karamelnya yang masih basah, hingga air sisa ia keramas tadi masih ada dan membasahi leher jenjangnya, kemudian kulit lehernya yang yang pucat itu sedikit mengkilap akibat air yang turun menyusuri leher jenjang itu, bibir plumnya terlihat sangat ingin sekali untuk dilahap, karena air sialan-Sehun yang bilang ini-yang turun dari kening Luhan dengan sangat sialannya, membuat bibir Plum itu seakan sangat menggoda Sehun untuk memakan sosok manis dihadapannya dengan sangat lahap malam ini, dan Luhan yang Sehun lihat kali ini sangat sangat seksi dan—Tidak tidak ! _Author pasti salah ketik! Author pasti ngaco,_ batin Sehun. Sehun tepuk-tepuk wajahnya agar menyingkirkan anu-anu *halah* untuk menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran yang berterbangan di otkanya saat ini.

"Sehunnie, kau kenapa?" Luhan hanya menatap Sehun bingung saat sosok kekasihnya itu tengah tengkurap di sofa dengan kakinya yang ia hantamkan di pegangan sofa. Luhan kemudian mencoba mendekati Sehun yang masih bertingkah aneh itu, takut-takut kalau kekasihnya itu kesurupan setan dari Paris, 'kan repot juga kalau Sehun teriak-teriak dan Luhan bingung harus jawab apa sementara Luhan sendiri tidak mengerti bahasa prancis sama sekali, kecuali " _ma chérie_ ", yang artinya 'My princess' itu juga Luhan tahu dari Sehun karena Sehun sering menggombalinya dengan kata-kata itu. Ck.

"Sehun, kau baik-baik saja 'kan?" iya-ngak-iya-ngak Luhan mendekati Sehun dan menyentuh pundak Sehun dan seketika Luhan berteriak histeris ketika Sehun juga berteriak kaget.

"Kau kenapa? Kau tidak kesurupan 'kan?" Luhan sentuh kening Sehun, siapa tahu pacarnya demam. 'Kan kasian nanti udah ditinggal emak dan bapaknya di negara orang sakit pula, Oh, ternyata Sehun baik-baik saja.

"Aku—Aku—Amh.." Sehun memalingkan wajahnya kearah jendela dimana nampak pemandangan kemerlap lampu kota yang menyinari kota Paris dimalam hari, terlihat sangat indah, namun sesuatu yang indah dihadapan Sehun mengalahkan segalanya. Sosok Luhan yang menatapnya dengan tatapan polos itu, jauh lebih indah dari apapun didunia ini.

"bagaimana jika kita jalan-jalan malam ini?" Sehun menatap mata hazel Luhan, kemudian tersenyum saat sosok cantik itu mengangguk dan juga tersenyum kearahnya.

"Lu…"

"iya.." Luhan menatap dalam wajah tampan dihadapannya itu ketika Sehun menyentuh sisi wajah Luhan dan kemudian menautkan bibir mereka pelan dan dalam. " _je t'aime (I Love You)_ "

Luhan tersenyum dan menatap mata Sehun dalam, hening beberapa saat hingga keduanya kembali menautkan bibir mereka. Lebih panas dan dalam. Memenuhi ruangan hotel itu dengan decapan dan desahan mereka berdua. Menyesap dan menikmati rasa manis dan hangat yang mereka bagi malam ini lewat tautan bibir mereka, menyalurkan segala perasaan yang membuat mereka hanyut dalam waktu-waktu yang berdetik itu.

.

.

.

"Ini surga~! Ini surga~! Sehun ini indah!" Luhan tersenyum kepada Sehun saat mereka sampai di dekat Eifel Tower. Pada malam hari Eifel Tower terlihat sangat cantik. Menara dengan tinggi puncak 324 meter dan atap 30.065 meter itu terlihat sangat cantik dengan lampu-lampu—yang berada pada menara itu bersinar sangat terang dengan cahaya keemasannya dan yang tidak kalah cantiknya Sungai Seine yang juga ikut berwarna keemasan saat airnya memantulkan cahaya dari lampu-lampu disekitarnya. Tak salah jika kota ini mendapat julukan salah satu Kota Romantis di Dunia. Sehun hanya tersenyum memperhatikan sosok cantik disampingnya itu dengan tatapan yang sangat intens. Ada perasaan hangat dan nyaman saat ia menatap ukiran melengkung di bibir Luhan saat itu. Wajah Luhan yang berbalut dengan cahaya lampu malam terlihat sangat-sangat cantik dimatanya.

"Sehun, ini benar-benar cantik!"

Tersenyum.

' _tidak secantik dirimu'_ batin Sehun.

"ini benar-benar indah! Kau tahu ini benar-benar surga. Astagaaaaa… aku tidak ingin kembali rasanyaaaaa~"

 _'_ _Aku juga tidak ingin kembali, jika disini aku bisa melihatmu tersenyum seperti ini"_ Batin Sehun lagi.

"Sehunnie, terimakasih"

….

…

Waktu menunjukan pukul delapan malam dengan suasana yang semakin ramai. Sehun merogoh sesuatu yang ia simpan didalam saku celananya. Antara ragu-ragu ia untuk melakukan itu, tapi karena sesuatu yang sesak didadanya seakan meminta untuk segera dikeluarkan, akhirnya dengan segenap keberanian Sehun meyakinkan dirinya untuk melakukan itu. Merogoh saku celananya dan kemudian memanggil sosok disampingnya.

"Sayang…"

"eh, Iya." Sosok cantik itu tersenyum.

Perasaan sesak dan juga rasa dingin tiba-tiba merayap ke dalam diri Sehun. Sehun hendak saja mengurungkan niat itu namun hati kecilnya seakan berteriak 'Sehun ! FIGHTING!' begitu. Akhirnya Sehun dengan segenap jiwa dan raga, dengan segenap keberanian, Sehun harus lakukan.

Sehun genggam tangan Luhan, kemudian ia berlutut dengan kaki kanan yang ia gunakan sebagai tumpuan, tak lupa dengan tatapan yang tepat mengarah kemata sosok cantik itu. Luhan sendiri hanya menatap Sehun bingung, kemudian mata rusa itu perlahan terlihat berkaca-kaca saat untaian kata-kata indah itu terucap dari bibir kekasihnya.

Je ne suis pas fleur d'orchidée, qui sont en mesure d'attirer les papillons.

 _(aku mungkin memang bukan bunga angrek yang indah yang menarik kupu-kupu untuk datang.)_

Je ne suis pas non plus un fort fort et majestueux de toujours être en mesure de vous protéger.

 _(aku juga bukan benteng kokoh dan megah untuk selalu bisa melindungimu.)_

Mais je vais toujours essayer d'être le rocher pour vous.

 _(namun aku akan selalu mencoba menjadi batu karang untukmu.)_

rock qui n'est pas beau, mais je vais continuer à vous protéger contre les mains de la mer déchaînée.

 _(batu karang yang tak indah, namun aku akan terus melindungimu dari tangan-tangan laut yang ganas.)_

Je ne suis probablement pas aussi belle que la Tour Eiffel est un témoin silencieux des millions d'amour entrelacées.

 _(aku mungkin tak seindah menara eiffel yang menjadi saksi bisu jutaan cinta terajut.)_

Je ne suis pas un grand poète avec de belles paroles.

(aku bukan penyair hebat dengan kata-katanya yang indah.)

Je suis juste un homme rempli de gribouillages d'encre noire.

(aku hanya seorang yang penuh dengan coretan tinta hitam.)

Je ne peux pas être un prince dans un conte de fées avec un cheval blanc.

 _(aku juga tak bisa menjadi pangeran dalam negeri dongeng dengan kuda putihnya.)_

moi… avec tous mes lacunes..

 _(aku dengan segala kekuranganku.)_

moi… avec tous mes infirmité.

 _(aku dengan segala kelemahanku.)_

ma chérie, être mon excès dans mes lacunes.

 _(_ My Princess _, jadilah kelebihanku dalam kekuranganku. )_

tu es m'appartient, toujours m'appartiens.

 _(you're mine always gonna be mine.)_

être un ange sans ailes pour mon petit ange.

 _(jadilah malaikat tanpa sayap untuk malaikat malaikat kecilku nanti.)_

faire de moi un démon qui obtiennent morceau du ciel.

 _(jadikan aku setan yang mendapat bagian dari surga.)_

être la partie de ma vie aujourd'hui, demain, et pour toujours.

 _(jadilah pendamping hidupku, hari ini, esok dan selamanya.)_

Will you marry me, My deer?

Sehun buka kotak berwarna merah itu, dan terlihat sebuah cincin emas putih dengan mata berlian didalamnya. Sehun ambil cincin itu dan terlihat ukiran-ukiran dibagian dalamnya, kemudian Sehun kenakan cincin itu pada jari manis kanan Luhan dengan sangat hati-hati atau bahkan dengan segenap hati. Sementara Luhan sendiri tengah terisak bukan karena sedih melainkan tengah menangis bahagia, ketika orang yang ia cintai membuatnya merasa sebagai orang paling beruntung di dunia ini.

Setelah Sehun memakaikan cincin itu, Luhan kemudian mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Sehun, memeluknya dan membawa Sehun kembali berdiri dan menyandarkan dirinya pada dada bidang Sehun.

"kau belum menjawabnya…" ucap Sehun.

"apa air mataku belum merupakan jawaban, dasar tidak peka!" Luhan menatap Sehun jengkel, kemudian Sehun usap buliran bening yang membasahi wajah cantik Luhan, dan mereka kemudian menautkan tautan bibir mereka dalam—

Dan Panas tentunya.

.

.

.

.

Dilain tempat, tak jauh dari Sehun dan Luhan, keempat manusia, ibu-ibu dan bapak-bapak tengah tersenyum tidak jelas saat menatap pasangan yang tengah menautkan bibir mereka itu.

"Tuhkan.. Aku bilang juga apa. Rencana kita meninggalkan—eh maksudku pura-pura meninggalkan mereka itu pasti akan ada hal yang manis." Ucap sosok cantik dengan rambut ikal gantung itu seraya ketawa jumawa ala tante-tante. Itu suara Nyonya Oh. Ibunda Oh Sehun yang terhormat.

"iya Jeng Oh.. fufufu! Aduh Rusaku yang manja dilamar secara romantis begitu!" kali ini Nyonya Xi ketawa ala kunti seraya memukul lengan Nyonya Oh dengan kipas miliknya, pelan.

"iya, tinggal nunggu Sehun sama Luhan nikah, terus kita punya cucu! Aduh.. rasanya ngak sabar punya cucu ya jeng. Kita besanan akhirnyaaaaa."

Nyonya Xi kembali menabok lengan Nyonya Oh dengan kipasnya seraya ketawa ngekek kunti ala tante-tante, "iya.. oh iya Jeng, betewe Sehun dapet ilmu romatis begitu darimana ya? Apa Tuan Oh dulu juga begichuu?"

Nyonya Oh melirik suaminya sinis kemudian kembali tersenyum saat menatap wanita cantik dihadapannya itu yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi besannya itu. "tentu saja tidak. dia orang yang sangat tidak romantis."

"oh begichuu. Sama suamiku juga tidak romantis!"

Dan cerita ini berakhir dengan pundungnya Tuan Oh dan Tuan Xi di tepi sungai Seine, karena mereka tidak romantis sama sekali dimata istri mereka masing-masing. Tuan Oh dan Tuan Xi yang terhormat, silakan berguru pada Tuan Oh Sehun agar istri mereka bisa menatap mereka berdua sebagai laki-laki yang romantis.

….

][ _DeathSugar_ ][

END

….

Yuhuuu~~~ Aku kembali dengan cerita remake ini . adakah yang baca ?

Heheh .. ini fanfic lama aku sebenernya. Terus aku remake isih biar ga banyak. Hehehe ini ff sih pair utamanya ya tetep OTP aku dari band sebelah wkwkwk XD

Jadi kenapa mau remake ini ff terus jadi HunHan itu .. tiba-tiba semalem tuh kepikiran ini ff pas dengerin lagunya GUILD – I'll be There for you .

Nah seketika langsung kepikiran HunHan. Wkwkkwk

Dan maaf untuk bahasa prancisnya ya kalau ada salah heheheh

Hehehe.. wanna Review ? :'3

Need critic dan Saraaan~

Makasih~

7 Mei 2015

© _DeathSuugar_


End file.
